northern_lights_twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormy Foster
Stormy is a Quileute shape-shifter, the first female to phase after Leah Clearwater. Biography ''Early Life.'' Stormy was born in La Push to a Quileute father and a Canadian mother. Her mother looked down on the residents of La Push and their cultures, seeing them as 'savage' Indians. She constantly told her tiny daughter how much she regretted bringing her here, promising that she would get them both out. Finally, when Stormy was five, her mother did try to take her away, but was shot and killed by Stormy's father. He buried the body in the backyard and kept his daughter alone with him. She cried for her mother every night, but on figuring out she would not come back, that stopped. She never cried again. Despite the lack of her mother figure, Stormy was raised normally and attended the school on the rez. At the age of 15, she finally phased. But it had a negative effect on her, turning her life upside down -- the pack had not expected another female to phase after Leah Clearwater. She was, of course, welcomed, but they were unsure what had triggered her phase. How many females would phase? After about two months, they began to hear word of vampires attacking just outside their borders. Sam insisted that the problem with the Cullens and Bella's impending change deserved their full attention: he would not go eliminate the issue. She charged off to handle it by herself, but she didn't come back. She'd always had a rebellious character and it took her over, causing her to set off on her own. While she was away, she killed vampires. Dozens and dozens of them. Eventually, though, she got careless and one of them attacked her. The pain forced her back into her human form and the vampire raped her. She blacked out for two days, in and out of delirium and shifting back and forth, unable to keep form. Her healing finally kicked in and she survived it. Stormy tried to stay away longer, but she was weakened and she noticed her stomach growing. She felt something moving within her. Returning home after six months of travel, she found she was pregnant with this unknown vampire's child. She raged and snarled and paced throughout the whole pregnancy, especially when she was forbidden to phase. After only a month, she gave birth to a half vampire, half Quileute child. Despite her original feelings of disgust, she fell in love with the baby. When Jace was a year or so old, he died of an unknown infection, which shattered her heart anew, but she has since "recovered." Physical Appearance She's a little taller than average and slender, with wide curvy hips, along with the typical dark skin tone of a Quileute. Her hair is a glossy black and falls to her waist. She has large blue-green eyes. There is a long scar on her stomach from Jace's birth, and numerous other scars in various places on her body. Other than the scar from Jace's birth, the most prominent one is the one that wraps around her right shoulder and extends to the top of her left breast, from a vampire that attacked her. Her wolf is very large, even for a shifter, and has pale-gray and white fur. The left half of her face is dark gray. Personality and Traits Stormy is very wary of others, having a difficult time trusting them. She can come across as cold and has a very threatening air about her -- she snaps at others and sees nearly everyone is a threat to the life she's so carefully constructed. She loves her son and her pack, but that's all for her, unless she eventually imprints. She has "fits" when around specific vampires, or people with a certain appearance, during which she phases and slaughters everything around her. Relationships Sam She is closer to Sam than she is to some others, as he is the Alpha of her pack, and she is able to place more trust in him than others. Jared Jared is her best friend and she loves him very much (as a friend, nothing more). Category:Original Characters Category:Original Quileute Shifters Category:Deceased Characters